duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Kyoshiro Kokujo
I don't know what the deal is, but for some reason his infobox doesn't want to sit up straight... Blackworm Bloodworm 22:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I tried Mimi's infobox as well on this page and it's having the same problem, though not on her own page. Blackworm Bloodworm 00:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, the page won't stay on its normal format... About Kokujo`s young age I am Japanise. I guess my English is not good. I think this article have problems. First,Kimera is not leader of Shinigami.Leader of Shinigami is the man who called "a member of Shinigami" or "unknown yet trustworthy man” in this Wiki. Second,Kimera did not teach how to play DuelMasters to Kokujo.Kokujo learned DuelMasters by leader of Shinigami. I am Kokujo fun. Almost kokujo fun`s most faborite episode in DuelMasters is 「死神の生まれた日(Birthday of Death)」which is story of Kokujo`s young age.So we were disappointed this wrong.Sumisumi1990 (talk) 21:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) We could not find the Japanese episodes subbed in English, so we hardly know what happened. I for one am lucky to have a friend that knows some Japanese and he helped translate to me some episodes from Duel Masters Charge like The Cursed Card, The Dark Avenger and Death Can't Die. But if anything, we might need some people that can understand Japanese to help us clarify some issues that we are having such as Kokujo's history in both Charge and Cross, or even his rivalries with Shobu, Hakuoh/White and Zakira. Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 12:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) thank you for respons I can explain what happened to Kokujo but I can not use good English. Actuary We coud not be clarified what happened to Kokujo from Charge seriese becouse this seriese did not make things crear.But we can know only a few his histry from some episode. Shinigamis were destroy by Love and Lichi and Shizuka.And we can know Kokujo lived with Shinigamis happily. In Cross seriese, it clarify detail more than Charge. Kokujo has lived on street.Oneday he meet the oldman and given an apple.Then the oldman brought him to the castel.He was taught how to play DuelMasters by the old man and Kimera.And he was to be friendly with Kimera. Kimera explained that livining people this castel is ostracisms and explained the oldman is leader of Shinigami. Kokujo knew love and happily for the first time. One day Kokujo was asked to go to DuelMasters World championship.He glad this invite.But on the very day,he saw Zakira on top of killed duelists in the championship arena.He run out arena.Soon he aarrived Shinigami`s castel but there had been destroyed.Shinigami`s leader appeard him and explain he joined Zakira because he approved of Zakira`s plan,and betrayd all Shinigamis but Kokujo.He thought Kokujo must to be awesome Duelist. Kokujo got angly,dueled him and defeat. We can know most clear details Kokujo`s history from Manga. Kokujo has lived by a thief.Oneday he steal apples and chased salesmans.He runned into the castel called "Shinigami`s castel" and he meet the oldman.Kokujo was horbored by the oldman in castel and given food and clothes(because he wore only a pants and he was terribly bony!). Soon,he meet Kimera and explained that livining people this castel are ostracisms and she explain the oldman is leader of Shinigami. One day, Kokujo knew seacret of Shinigami from Shinigami leader.It was Shinigami must keep dark civilization cards with Dorballom.Kokujo say he keep it with the old man. Listenning his words,the oldman thouhgt Kokujo must understood his heart.He was got tire this seaclet. After Kokujo knew this seaclet,leader taught kokujo how to duel. Well,in the manga express Kokujo was attached to Shinigami`s leader more than Kimera.Kokujo was knew love and smile for the first time. One day Kokujo was asked to go to DuelMasters World championship.He glad this invite.But he saw killed peaple and Zakira.He run out arena and arivved Shinigami`s castel.But there had been destoroied.When he find crushed Kimera`s mask, leader appeared behind him.Leader explained that he was given a lot of mony from Zakira for dark civillision cards and his castel.And he said he was much tired to keep dark civilization and living in dark castel,and he said he did hate all Shinigami`s members.But he said he try make to kokujo meet Zakira for safe Kokujo. Kokujo got angly and sad.Kokujo was betrayd his mind,love and trust.He challenge leader to duel.And he killed leader.Sumisumi1990 (talk) 21:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks a lot for the explanation! :D Can you by any chance post the manga chapters with Kokujo? I'd love to see him duel. ;) Also, can you tell me by which mangas are Duel Masters Charge and Duel Masters Cross inspired from? Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 23:08, July 3, 2013 (UTC) to Kokujo Thanks for the respons! I checked your plofile. You are Ms.acumashindorballom!! I like your FF, Serch of Dorballom! You may can meet manga Kokujo at DuelMastersi ssue1,5,6,9,10, DuelMastersFE issue 1,2,3,11 and DuelMasters SX9. I am sorry,I cold not translate your last qestion. Did you ask "Which is original Duelmasters,Manga or Anime?"? By the way,I have favor to ask for you.Would you please rewrite Kokujo and Kimera`s page? I can not rewrite it because I can use only poor English and I will must mistake words and grammers!Sumisumi1990 (talk) 17:35, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am Mr. acumashindorballomu from fanfiction. Haha, Search for Dorballom? That was my very first fanfic, a looooong time ago. Now I rebooted my fanfic universe, and it all starts with a brand new trilogy! If you'd like to check it out, here it is: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5577436/1/Duel-Masters-of-the-Future Haha, by my last question I wanted to know which manga was the base for the two animes Charge and Cross. xD But I think you gave me my answer. :P Yes, I will try to edit the Kokujo and Kimera pages, but a little later. Right now I am working on a new Duel Masters fanfic, one in which there will be lots of horror elements. If you like Darkness and Fire, you will love the duelists in it. Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 19:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Oh,I am sorry,I wrong title your FF...orz I read Duel-Masters-Future 2 years ago!I will read your new fan fiction! Actually,I have been under the inpression that you are a women because your FF includes a slush! Haha, I wrote that slash in Search for Dorballom just because a certain someone made me do it. (I lost a bet T_T). If you read Duel Masters of the Future, its continuation is here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8035905/1/Duel-Masters-Rise-of-the-chosen-duelists Also, may I ask who were your favorite characters in DM of the Future? :) Kokujo Kyoshiro (talk) 13:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC)